


Marionette

by Blitzindite



Series: Rose Red [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Body Horror, Demon Anti, Gen, Horror, Mind Control, Possession, Wooden Puppet Jameson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: He could feel the puppet’s soul. Still so lively, still silently screaming for help from within a body turned to wood, clawing, begging to be freed.
Series: Rose Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Marionette

With wood grains creating beautiful marks down its face, eyes painted a bright blue—nearly the color of the sky on the clearest of days, weren’t they wonderful?—strings a vibrant red attached in so many places. What a wonderful new plaything. A puppet. A beautiful wooden puppet. What a wonderful toy~

Talon-laden fingers gripped the puppet’s finely crafted face, turned its head to look it in the eyes. Its dead eyes stared at nothing.

His lips pulled into a smile. A smile that bared too-sharp teeth. A smile that made the gash at his throat bubble with too-dark blood that sizzled as it hit the floor. When he spoke it was in a strange tongue that made the air itself run cold.

He could feel the puppet’s soul. Still so lively, still silently screaming for help from within a body turned to wood, clawing, begging to be freed.

A flick of his wrist and the poor thing hauled itself to its feet. It stumbled, held up only by the strings pulled taught, its sightless eyes sparking to life with a blazing glow.

He tilted his head. The puppet followed suit even as its soul strained to pull away, fight back, run, _run._

He moved his hands again; it stood straighter. Again; its head lolled spinelessly.

Again; wood screeched and split and cried. Its fingers could finally move. Its knees wobbled, its body swayed on unsteady legs, its eyes rolled in its head.

“Now, Mr. Jackson,” he purred, “it’s time for you to catch up with old friends.”

Oh, a beautiful puppet. Oh, the things it would do.


End file.
